kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:PKA
Thank you for hours of work done on Game. Cheers. [[User:Juze|'Ju']][[User talk:Juze|'ze']] 09:11, August 31, 2010 (UTC) conflict in editing since we are apparently both very active in editing Robots, can we make a plan, so that what happened with Angelan's Wave Motion Fist doesn't happen again? (if u want to know what i mean, go to look at that page, it was caused because we were editing it at the same time...) however, i do appreciate the help in editing the attacks no, there aren't anything wrong with it, but in my version, i had both the main info, and the strengths and weaknesses, but due the conflict, i couldn't save them onto the page i think it's best if u just continue doing the main info, and i will do the strengths and weaknesses afterward (to avoid conflict). i appreciate the help :) Pictures Well, I wanted to fix the image sizes of the pictures on the Barrens page, but it's fixed now. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Boometh (talk • ) at 22:28, September 14, 2010 (UTC). Rollback You've been granted rollback. With this feature, you can revert multiple edits with one click. Please use it respectfully, you may remain it until RfA will be resolved. [[User:Juze|'Ju']][[User talk:Juze|'ze']] 18:40, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :Your RfA has been accepted. Please add your name to the admin page and use your powers respectfully. Thanks for your contributions and have fun! [[User:Juze|'Ju']][[User talk:Juze|'ze']] 14:18, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Blocking Hi, since you're new blocking users as a new sysop, I finally remembered to instruct you with that. The default tickboxes for blocking are wrong, I don't know how to fix that. When blocking IPs, block anonymous users only in most cases, prevent account creation and prevent from editing own talk page. When blocking registered users such as , block the last IP used, prevent account creation, prevent from sending email and prevent from editing own talk page. For the definition of "block", it means the user is not able to edit at all. If you got questions, ask me! Cheers. [[User:Juze|'Ju']][[User talk:Juze|'ze']] 06:19, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :I'd like to note, if we have a policy on something and you're warning a contributor for a violation of that policy, please interwiki link to it. (I changed "personal attacks" to "personal attacks" in one's talk page) Cheers. [[User:Juze|'Ju']][[User talk:Juze|'ze']] 08:51, October 18, 2010 (UTC) IP Ban? Yeah. You banned my IP in the Buffet of Goodness, so now I can't edit. I wasn't the one who destoryed it, so is there a way you can un-ban my IP? If you don't beleive me, I'm sure you can ask LargoJoeSqueezle. Thanks. I was using an IP, but I have an account now, named Dukemaster911. Does that help? Dukemaster911 23:05, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Yes, you fixed it, thank you. Dukemaster911 01:00, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Helping Out Hey, I'm new(ish) to this wiki. I spend most of my time playing Remnants of Skystone, and I'm a Bureaucrat on the Skystone Wiki. I've noticed that the Kong Wiki is a bit bare boned, so I figure'd I'd help by importing some of the things that worked for me on the Skystone Wiki for you guys to use here. I also redid the Main Page for you, as you've probably already noticed. Feel free to change it as you like to reflect what you see this wiki as, but do yourself a favor and stay away from those templates. They really mess up formatting. I've noticed one thing that I could really use clarification on. Is this the Kongregate Wiki, or the Kongai Wiki? The name says Kongregate, but the articles scream Kongai. In fact, just about everything here seems Kongai-related. If this is a Kongregate Wiki, I can really help out a lot here. If it's a Kongai Wiki, then I don't know enough to be of much help. Thanks for clearing this up! PS: I originally posted this on User talk:Juze, but he seems like he quit with the new Wikia skin. I also recognize you from Skystone Wiki's user list, and WarGraver does too. We're here to help out, and I hope we can turn this Wiki into something great. PPS: Reading deeper, I've noticed your only remaining Bureaucrat is only semi-active because he has trouble using the Wikia Skin. I've gotten some experience with the skin (and Wikia's failness) and I think I can help with those kinds of problems. :While it is Kong's own CTG trading card game, I think Kongai has too much of a representation here. All of the other games (like Dream Wold or Sacred Seasons) have one page with a link to their specific wikis. Kongai, however, seems to be leeching off of Kong wiki and sucking up lots of your content. Ultimately: the best choice for both Kongai and Kong is to give Kongai its own wiki, and move all the Kongai pages here over to there. That way, Kong wiki can focus on Kong, and Kongai wiki can focus on Kongai (this may also cut down on your trolling). You probably want to focus on Kong wiki here, but I'd be more than willing to help some people who know a lot about Kongai build up a Kongai wiki until they can run it by themselves. Alternatively, it may make more sense to change this wiki to the Kongai wiki, and move all the Kong stuff to a new wiki. This would depend upon how much of this wikis content is based on Kongai, and what portion of the Kong content can be scrapped, like badge pages. They seem like they're only one sentence each, so I don't really get why they're needed. They seem like fluff pages to me. :The new color scheme is good, but you probably shouldn't have changed the link color to red, because broken links are already red. You may also want to change the wordmark to something cooler than just text, and the background to a picture. ::When you say put them all together, what do you mean? :::I like that idea as a background, assuming there's a way to get all of those badge pics. For the time being, I uploaded some pictures of the Kongregate K, one of which I'm using for a background in Monobook. Speaking of which, currently the default Monobook skin is fairly blah. I imported the default Monobook.css file from Skystone Wiki to use as my personal monobook.css and Kong-ized it. The Logo background is a bit excessive, but without it the logo blends in with the background and looks odd. You can see it at User:Monchoman45/monobook.css. Monobook isn't the default skin, but a lot of experienced wiki users will turn to Monobook because of the shortcomings of Oasis. You can also change MediaWiki:Sidebar to customize the tools in the left hand bar, and another MediaWiki file I can't remember the name of to change the logo. I would suggest using at least something other than the default look for Monobook, to help encourage experienced users to stay with Kong Wiki. If you need help with anything, I should be able to figure out how to change something on the skin with CSS. Also: I noticed you added the Kongai content pages thing to the list of wiki user tasks. I think it's a good idea that you want to let the entire community decide what to do about the Kongai pages. We should probably have a central talk page for discussing the issue. I've created Kongregate Wiki:Kongai Content vs. Kongregate Content for this purpose, but if you think it should be done differently feel free to move it or do whatever. I've also updated the news on the main page to help promote this as much as possible. :It's epic. The Wordmark is great and the badge background looks awesome. My only suggestion would be that you change the header color to #900, because now that the background isn't so in-your-face red, making the header kong-colored would make it really stand out. You might also want to change the buttons to a darker color if you make the header red. ::Sounds good to me. Leaving the tags up for a month should allow most Kongai users to take note of the new wiki. I've also put an automatic categorization on , so when you're ready to mass delete the Kongai pages, you'll be able to see all of them in Category:Exported Pages, which should help a lot. adding a poll ﻿how do u add a poll to the wiki? cuz i might wanna add some polls, and i wanna know how to do it walker9 News "Unless you click on all recent activity you may not realize how much just actually just goes on (like the billion exported pages of Kongai cluttering up my activity page)." This made me lul. I'm pretty sure there's a way you can hide my edits, but I forget how to do it. Sorry :B Vandal Hi. Can you please block . Thanks! --'Chris' 09:03, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Badges + Redirects My opinion on badges is that they should be put on the pages for the games they are from, because there's not much information on badges and they can be explained in a simple way. A page for every badge would cause a massive inflation of pages. Instead, I think badges should have a redirect leading to the page for the game they are from. Redirects aren't put in most of the page counts (they only appear in the total page count on ), and they don't crowd searches. The template I made for badges came from a box that was on Remnants of Skystone and Sacred Seasons, I turned it into a template because the syntax was long and annoying and crowded the page. Also, all of the redirects for Kongai pages that were deleted have been marked with . :It would also be possible to set up the existing template to only show rows of badges if a value for those rows is specified. I know I thought of that before, but I can't remember if I actually did it or not. :Redirects will show up in categories, so that could work for that. As for walkthroughs, I would assume they would go at the bottom of the page. Since badges are listed from easiest to hardest in games, then the long walkthroughs would be at the bottom of the page, where they do less harm. ::I like the idea of using the infobox style for badges, but it seems to me like they take up more space than they should. I'm gonna try a wide box that aligns left on a page to see what it looks like, tell me what you think. ::I put it on Sonny 2. I don't know why the objectives are messed up, but thats the idea.